chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
My Big Fat Stinky Wedding
My Big Fat Stinky Wedding is the 19th episode of season 2. Plot The episode starts with Chowder wearing Truffles's clothing and Kimchi wearing Mung's moustache and glasses. Mung and Truffles stumble into Chowder's room, blindsighted, where Chowder is scolded. Soon after, Chowder receives a large letter from the postal beast. It reads that Kimchi is the groom in an arranged marriage, much to Kimchi's dismay. They get off at the same swamp they met in, where they go in Kimchi's old home, the alligator's mouth. They are greeted by a person named Porridge, who is seemingly a foreign exchange apprentice. Chowder and Kimchi are invited inside for dinner, where they discuss the marriage. They meet Kimchi's "bride", whom they are both not particularly fond of. The bride wears a bag over her head, but Porridge explains that the groom is forbidden from seeing his fiance's face until the wedding. (He also explains that her face is burned with acid, but when it happens in her life is not clarified.) Chowder talks about how Kimchi never talks about his culture with him, but in doing so, Porridge calls them both off by calling Chowder an outsider and Kimchi ashamed of his culture. Chowder says how he saved Kimchi's life, and Porridge once again calls him off. The episode goes to a flashback where Chowder takes Kimchi from his alligator abode. The family is not pleased to find that Chowder supposedly "rescued" Kimchi, and kicks him out of the wedding, where they then inform him that Kimchi will move back into his old home after the wedding. So he comes up with a plan to try and stop the wedding before it's too late. He trades Porridge's glasses for a wrench (who unintelligently puts it over his eyes) and puts it on the alligator, so he can be small enough to climb into his nose. Chowder enters the alligator through the nasal cavity, where the wedding is taking place. Chowder tries to interrupt the wedding, but stumbles and hangs from a pit of fire, which is most likely heartburn. Kimchi flies Chowder away from the pit, returning his so-called "favor". Porridge then reveals his true occupation as a detective of the Marzipan City Police Department. He arrests the bride, who is revealed to be Robert Limburger, otherwise known as the "Bridal Bandit". Porridge knew that the only way to reveal his identity was by an arranged marriage, and apologizes for not being able to let Chowder and Kimchi know in advance. Chowder then says that Kimchi is still welcome to live with him even after his debt is broken rather than living in the "crocodile". At this point, the alligator is fed up with his misnaming and promptly spits out the entire family, where he tells them to find a crocodile if they want one so bad. With no place to live, the family stays in the kitchen, and the scene ends with Mung, Shniztel, and Truffles wearing gas masks and unenthusiastically saying "Yay...". Trivia/Goofs *This episode's name is based off the movie, "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." *The postal beast apparently thinks that Chowder is Mung's son, referring to him as "Mung Jr.". *This episode shows how Chowder and Kimchi first meet. They met two years ago,which the show premired in 2007 and Chowder looks the same then as he does now, but he may have actually looked the same because after the flashback Chowder said "Actually, I wasn't really THAT cute!". *This episode takes place in a swamp setting, so it was released a couple of months before Disney's The Princess and The Frog. Which is odd, that there's an alligator character and the alligator is voiced by Jim Cummings, the voice for Ray, a lovesick firefly. *Chowder states "The cake was a lie!" after being kicked out of Kimchi's wedding, a reference to the infamous phrase, "The cake is a lie", in the videogame Portal, where the player was rewarded with a black forest cake at the end of the game, that has spawned an internet meme. *The syndrome Porridge describes is a real-life condition called "Stockholm Syndrome", where, just as Porridge says, the kidnapped forms a bond with his/her kidnapper, and in some cases, vice versa. *The ride Chowder makes is a reference to the Trojan Horse in the Odyssey, where the Greeks hide in a huge wooden horse that the Trojans accept as a gift, and the Greeks climbed out at night to assassinate the sleeping soldiers. The scenario Chowder is in is similar, though he uses it as a ride with no real contribution to the plan. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes